Lost In Your Eyes
by HayffieBird
Summary: A collection of oneshots telling the tales of Haymitch and Effie during the Hunger Games trilogy and post-mockingjay. Always open for prompts here or on my Hayffiebird blog on Tumblr.
1. Happy Valentine's Day, Haymitch

**Happy Valentine's Day, Haymitch**

Effie stretched out like a cat and she was smiling before she opened her eyes.

It'd been two days since Haymitch came to visit her in the Capitol and merciful heaven she felt good! She rolled over on the bed, seeking Haymitch but he was already up.

The sun had finally returned and shone from its wintry sky and Effie lay there, naked and completely relaxed soaking in it for a moment. The sheets smelled of him. She'd never told him but she had always loved his scent. For years it had never failed to intoxicate her.

She threw a lazy glance at the alarm clock. And almost had to make a double take. No wonder she felt rested. It was almost 11. Didn't she set the alarm last night? She was sure she did. Haymitch could at least have woken her when he got up.

Effie reached for her dressing gown with one hand and touched her hair with the other. An automatic gesture she did every morning. It was completely filled with knots. That was another thing Haymitch never failed to do when they were together – ruining her looks. That man seemed to lie awake at night thinking up new ways to unhinge her and ruffle her up.

Her morning procedure that was time consuming at the best of times, would take forever now. She put on the dressing gown and turned to her biggest closet where she kept her dresses. Might as well get going.

Only she couldn't.

Effie frowned and turned the knob again and again but it was no use. A frightening thought hit her and she darted for the bathroom.  
 _  
"Haymitch!"_

He heard her howl through all the walls where he stood by the stove but Haymitch didn't so much as bat an eyelid. The next moment Effie stormed into the kitchen, all red in the face.

"What did you do with my makeup, Haymitch!?"

"Morning, princess," Haymitch said. He was stark naked save an apron that he'd tied around himself to keep from getting splattered from the frying pan. A wonderful scent of fried eggs and tomatoes and bacon filled the room and Haymitch's naked butt below the knot on the apron looked annoyingly fine, but that was beside the point.

"Did you lock my makeup inside the closet? You better not have done something to it! Where's the key?"

"What key?" said Haymitch innocently.

"The one you hid! Haymitch, I need to make myself presentable! Nobody touches the makeup! That's a rule!"

"'Make yourself presentable,'" Haymitch snorted and turned the omelette over in the frying pan. "Effs, if you'd looked unpresentable more often I would've jumped ya decades ago. And I wouldn't look like I'd screwed a paint box."

"Yes, and that's not disrespectful at all," Effie frowned. "Oh, and did you turn off my alarm clock?"

Now Haymitch finally turned to her. He stood there smirking and so godawfully handsome, even in her strawberry patterned apron that was several sizes too small for him.

"You looked kinda wiped," he said. "Thought I'd let you rest a bit since you came so much last night."

He dropped the spatula in the frying pan and put his now free hands on her hips. Effie's face had flushed at his comment but she didn't avert her gaze.

"Well, you came just as much as I did, mister."

"Very true," said Haymitch and stooped down, capturing her lips with his own.

"Kissing is not going to distract me from getting my key back," said Effie and tried to ignore the heat that built up in her body just by that simple touch. "Now, present me that key."

"No," said Haymitch. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her once more. "Being yourself suits you, sweetheart."

"Not looking like this, thank you very much," said Effie with a frown. "What would people think? They will think…"

"So what if they think something?" Haymitch said. He kept his hands on her hips and moved in closer and closer with her until her back was against the wall. He tucked a strand of messy strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and she swallowed when she felt his thumb stroke momentarily against her cheek.

"You should take some lotion," she said. "Moisturizing and good for the skin and…"

Haymitch silenced her with another kiss.

"My key," she persisted but her voice had lost most of its resolve.

"Don't remember where I put it." He brushed his lips against the soft skin just below her jawline where he knew she liked to be kissed. Right where her pulse was. A soft moan escaped Effie's lips and she arched her neck inviting more kisses, partly annoyed with herself for falling so easily.

Haymitch tugged at her drawstrings until they loosened and took in the sight of her naked body underneath.

"I don't get it," Haymitch mumbled in her ear and moved his hand downwards, in between her legs to all that curly hair, feeling how wet he'd gotten her. "You're like… fucking perfect."

"Language," Effie whispered, automatically. "Please, Haymitch. Please, touch me."

Their lips met in an open-mouthed kiss and Effie gasped when he slid a finger into her slick and warm heat. She could feel the excitement it ignited in him.

Haymitch added a second finger and moved them up and down, in and out of her. He was hard and throbbing and Effie reached inside his apron and closed her hand around him, stroking him as well.

He'd never been able to last long when she did that to him but he clenched his jaw, determined she'd come first before he did. He buried his mouth on her neck, rubbing the sweet spot between her legs. He groaned at the wondrous things she did with her hand. Beads of sweat trickled down his back and he hissed in pleasure when her thumb grazed against his tip, an action that never failed to drive him crazy.

She knew him so well.

"Come," he growled in her ear. Her chest was heaving. His heart pounded in his ears. She increased her pace when he did, pulling them both closer and closer to the edge.

"You're never gettin' your key back," he panted.

"Fuck… you," Effie gasped. "Oh! Haymitch! _Haymitch!"_ And with just a few more strokes Effie completely lost it and she was screaming, pressed against the kitchen wall and at the sight of her climax she pushed him over the edge as well and he came violently against her hand.

They were both panting hard in the aftermath of their climax, tangled together and sticky but neither of them wanted to move. Effie gazed at him all hot and breathless and she gave him that smile he swore turned his legs into water.

"That was… You are…" But she cut herself off. Her eyes darted over his shoulder and she screamed, almost scaring the crap out of him, _"… burning the food!"  
_  
"Shit!" Haymitch shouted and made for the stove and the frying pan that was spewing smoke and they hadn't even noticed.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"I'm trying!" He turned off the heat getting his arms splattered with cooking oil as he tossed the pan with its black content in the sink turning on the cold water.

Which was a big mistake.

Effie cried louder (if that was even possible) when more smoke and steam belched out the pan, followed by the piercing sound of the fire alarm.

"What have you done, Haymitch!"

"What have _I_ done!? Why is it always my damn fault when shit happens?"

And that was when the fire sprinklers went off.

"Oh, perfect! Just perfect!" Effie said and threw her hands at her sides, completely giving up as the water rained down on them.

For a moment they just stood there getting wetter and wetter with the frying pan hissing softly in the sink. It was only raining in the kitchen though, Haymitch noted.

"Well, you don't have to shower now," he finally said. "That'll save ya some time."

She didn't know why she did it, his comment wasn't particularly funny, but Effie burst out laughing. She laughed so hard, tears of mirth tilted down her cheeks and mixed together with the rest of the water and she wrapped her arms around Haymitch's neck and kissed his cheek, one time, two times, three times. Haymitch smiled.

"We are getting too old for this," Effie chuckled.

"Speak for yourself."

"What's that in your pocket, Haymitch?" Effie mused after a moment. "You have something for me?"

She leaned back slightly to look him in the eyes but just when he thought she might serve him another treat Effie swiftly pulled out something from one of the apron's pockets, dangling it in front of his face.

"You have to be more inventive than that, darling," she said with a smile and put her key safely away in her soaked dressing gown. "Now I can finally get dressed while you'll be the sweetheart and take care of this mess. And then I'm buying you breakfast."

And with the sprinklers still raining down on them Effie stood on tiptoe and kissed him and he kissed her back and it was warm and wet and close.

"Happy Valentine's day, Haymitch."


	2. Morning

**Morning**

The sun crept over the Capitol skyline and the shafts of light through the curtains made Effie stir. Her alarm clock had rung long ago, she should already be up.

And yet she lay there in a tangle of sheets with Haymitch, his face sleep soft in a disarray of dirty blonde hair.

She brushed her hand sleepily against his shoulder and gave it a soft nudge.

"I have to go to work, Haymitch."

Haymitch grunted as he moved.

"C'mon," he muttered into his pillow. "I spent like a week on the train to get here."

"23 hours," Effie mumbled automatically. She yawned. "I'll make us some coffee."

She tried to get up but Haymitch just pulled her closer into his embrace and kept her there while he drifted back to sleep.

Wrapped in his warmth Effie surrendered. She smoothed his hair back and kissed the soft skin on his neck.

"Fine", she said. "But just five minutes."


	3. High and Dry

Originally requested by 100years-to-live for a cuddling list ("The hayffie chocolate box") on Tumblr: *peeks into the hayffie chocolate box and sees so much she loves* I'm going to pick one for the start, okay? :) 31. Constant interruption please **  
**  
 **High and Dry**

Effie had barely even closed the front door before she was in his arms. The coat of pink lipstick that she'd put on against better judgment smeared out on both their faces as they kissed, feverishly and unable to keep their hands off each other.

"You're late," Haymitch growled.

"I am not," Effie said, out of breath. She shouldered out of her coat and let Haymitch threw it over her bag. He pulled her gloves off and flung them aside too. "You were supposed to pick me up."

"You know the way. Walked it a million times already."

"Still not an excuse to forget your manne…"

She gasped when he spun her around and pressed her up against the wall. Their lips crashed together. His large hands were at her chest, undoing the buttons and Effie buried her fingers in his dirty blonde hair when he took a nipple in his mouth, leaving it hard and wet.

"You got them?" she panted.

"Got what?" he asked, voice muffled as he kissed and licked his way up her throat.

"What do you think?" His stubble scratched her with each peck and she groaned. "You bought some, didn't you? Didn't you, Haymitch? Haymitch, you're going to make me cry!"

"I'll pull out, it's fine," he said breathlessly, about to kiss her on the lips again.

But before his mouth could touch hers, Effie's hand was on his chest, keeping him well out of kissing distance.

"Really, Haymitch?" she said, annoyance written all over her flustered face. "As flattered as I am with you being so willing to risk me having your lovechild we are not riding bareback just because you are too awkward to buy a condom."

"When did I say I'd buy rubbers?" Haymitch asked and threw his hands in the air. "Capitol's got freakin' drive-thrus for that."

"Yesterday. I asked you if there was any chance you could buy it this time and you said, and I'm quoting, you said, 'Yeah, whatever.'"

"Shouldn't ask me things when I'm drunk, sweetheart."

"Well, you are always drunk," Effie said and crossed her arms over her chest. "And if you want to get anywhere with me today you will get all the necessary protection first."

Haymitch sighed. She was right of course. He glanced out the window where the rain tapped against the glass.

"Can you at least give me a hand job before I go?"

Effie arched an eyebrow.

"If there is anyone here who deserves a tickle it's me. Now, you better hurry or else this," she made a gesture to her bare breasts and downward, "might be closed for business when you get back."

xXx

It wasn't that Haymitch was too awkward to buy condoms. Not really. Besides, the alternative would be to ask the kids if they had any and there was no way in hell he'd do that. Forget Katniss not being able to stomach it, _he_ wasn't keen on finding out whether or not those kids had taken that step yet.

The rain got worse as he reached the square. November was a miserable month anywhere and here most of all. It was still barely lunchtime but with the dark clouds overhead you'd think it noon already. Hopefully the sun would've fought through til the Harvest Festival though.

Fifteen minutes later with a package of condoms in his back pocket and his clothes clinking to him with rain he stepped back into the hallway.

Effie was going about in the kitchen, opening cabinets and it was all it took to make him hard again. Pathetic really. He pulled his wet shirt and undershirt over his head and tossed them in a heap on the floor together with his stinky socks.

"Alright, got the wetsuit," he said as he walked into the kitchen. "You happ…"

And he stopped short.

Because Effie wasn't alone.

"Hey boy," Greasy Sae said, just lifting a pot from the stove.

"We're having tomato soup," Effie beamed, setting three bowls on the table. "Mrs. Sae was so kind to bring it."

The old woman looked down Haymitch's naked chest in amusement and Haymitch grabbed an undershirt from the back of a chair and put it on with a scowl on his face; all the while conjuring up an image of a naked Plutarch Heavensbee. The single best way to make his hard on go away.

"Shouldn't you be back with Nella and the rest of the litter?"

"Haymitch, that's really rude!" Effie gasped but Greasy Sae just smiled and set the pot of soup on the table.

Haymitch liked Sae. Had always liked her. But now when she sat there right between him and Effie all he wished was for her to go fly a kite.

And Effie wasn't helping. She was all smiles and talked with the old woman and so much she almost forgot the soup. She was very fond of Sae just like most people here and the two of them interacted a lot more smoothly than you might think despite being from so vastly different worlds. After the war Sae had helped a lot to make Effie feel less like an outsider who didn't belong here. It was just her way and aside from Katniss and Peeta and perhaps Haymitch himself Sae had contributed the most to make Effie's stays in Twelve easier than they could have been, with her history.

"How is your family?" Effie asked.

After the war the government had promised that all of those who had lost their homes would get new houses and many parts of the districts got modernized and upscaled. While District 12 was being rebuilt the citizens could choose to stay either in Thirteen or the Victor's Village.

When Haymitch returned with Katniss half of the houses had had lights in them. But one after another all the families had eventually moved out. Save one.

Sae's three sons had all passed but she and her two daughter-in-laws ruled over the house and all of her many grandchildren just a few doors down from Haymitch. Nella loved it here, getting to paint with Peeta almost every day, so that was a big reason and all the other children led an eventful play life around the Victor's Village and at the Mellark-Everdeen's they got to come and go as they pleased.

This way the Victor's Village was a lot livelier than it had ever been and as for Haymitch he didn't get to keep to himself as much anymore. His old babysitter always found a way to ferret him out. They were alike that way, Sae and Effie. But as annoying as it was, he didn't really mind her company. After his victory he'd pushed Sae out of his life just like he had everyone else, in order to keep her safe from Snow. But that didn't change the fact that for years she'd been the closest he had to family.

Haymitch scraped up the last of his soup and it was time for Sae to head home. With the empty pot in hand she bid both of them a happy Harvest Festival and disappeared out in the rain.

Effie started on the dishes while Haymitch dried the bowls and glasses for her.

At least, that's what Effie had put him to do.

"What are you up to back there?" she mused when Haymitch sneaked his arms around her waist. He brushed her hair back and kissed her neck. While he began to unbutton her dress for the second time, he silently thanked the designer, whoever it was, for making these "post-war dresses" Effie sported these days. Back when they were fucking during the Games, when he'd figured out how to get her out of one outfit it was already last season.

He slipped his still cold hand inside her dress, hearing her gasp when he cupped her breast. He loved how he could make her react like this. He caressed her and let his other hand travel south, in between her legs. He nudged the loose fabric over her shoulder with his nose and kissed the skin as it got exposed.

"Mm," Effie bit her lip, locked in his embrace and he felt her grinding herself against the bulge in his pants. He buried his face in her hair and he couldn't hold back his own moans. His hand slipped inside her silk stockings, her panties, let the tip of his finger in between her folds.

"Haymitch!" she called out and slammed her soapy hand against the edge of the sink. "Now, Haymitch!"

She wouldn't have to tell him twice. He tore at his belt until the pants fell in a heap on the floor, he bunched her dress up with her help.

When something slammed into the window behind them.

Effie jumped with a cry and Haymitch whipped his head around so fast it was a miracle his neck didn't snap.

"What was that?" Effie called out but Haymitch had already pulled his pants up and was by to the window, forcing it up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" a child's voice called from outside.

"Already told you, Pose!" Haymitch said. "You're not playin' football in the Village!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Haymitch!" Posy said with round eyes and the football pressed to her chest. Two of Greasy Sae's grandboys stood next to her, with mud stains up to the forehead.

While Haymitch quarreled with the children Effie quickly escaped to the privacy of the bathroom where she could get her clothes and hair back in order.

"Place's too damn crowded," Haymitch growled when he joined her. "Kid already smashed a window for me."

Effie couldn't keep from smiling, despite herself. She linked her arms around Haymitch's neck and pecked his lips.

"Well, I am glad you have company these days. The thought of you all alone in the Victor's Village completely upset my digestion."

Haymitch snorted.

"I don't have any so called free time left."

Effie brushed another kiss to his lips. She kissed his scowl away, one peck at the time.

"Do you want to take a shower?" she asked and reached for his hand, kissing his fingertips. "These are still awfully cold."

They kissed and Effie pulled the undershirt over his head, running her hand against his ass.

But outside, Posy and the other kids soon went back to their games and their shouts and shrieks and laughter were so loud and close it was clear Haymitch got disturbed. Finally he broke the kiss.

"Can't even fuck in my own house anymore," he said and disappeared back in the kitchen to finish the dishes. "Damn," was the last thing she heard.

Poor Haymitch.

Effie hung up her coat and folded the gloves neatly before carrying her bag upstairs to his room.

He'd made the effort to change the sheets she noted. One of his shirts lay thrown at the foot of the bed and she picked it up. Technically it was dirty laundry but that didn't stop her from holding it against her nose, inhaling his scent. All these years and it still never failed to make her knees weaken.

She was about to go put it in the laundry basket but hesitated. She glanced at the door and then quickly placed the shirt at the bottom of her bag before she started unpacking.

It didn't take long. On her first few visits here after the war she had brought bags of clothes and beauty products and other things she needed back and forth but nowadays most of those things were here already. It was more practical that way even though Haymitch enjoyed to complain about it, saying her shit was all over the house.

She heard his footsteps now and soon the door opened on wailing hinges. Effie smiled at his reflection in the window.

"Back so soon?" she mused. "I thought…" but before she could say another word Haymitch swung her up in his arms.

"How knightly," she said with a glint in her eyes when he put her on the bed, climbing in with her.

"Hey, Effs," he said, laying himself on top of her. "Don't think I didn't notice you stole my shirt."

Effie pouted.

"What's one shirt?" she said. "You have plenty of others."

"Stealing's _very_ bad manners, sweetheart. What will the kids say?"

Effie's eyebrows creased together.

"Well, you stole from me first," she said. "That photograph of me when we were in District 4. Remember? My my, what do you use that for I wonder?"

"I jerk off to it. What else?"

"My goodness, Haymitch! _Rhetorical!"_

He only gave her a devilish grin and Effie tsked before she pulled him down to her, closing the gap between them.

The package of condoms was still in his back pocket and she got it out and dropped it on the bed for him later. He didn't trust her with those nails. She pulled his undershirt over his head for the second time and let her hands wander up and down his body, feeling all that soft skin.

He was beautiful. He wasn't as lean and muscular as he'd once been. All that drinking had started to make him paunchy but what did it matter? He was her Haymitch and she knew his body almost as well as her own.

They kissed and touched and got each other out of their clothes until they lay naked and completely exposed in each other's arms.

"I miss you, Haymitch," she said, looking into his Seam eyes, their faces so near he could make out all the freckles across her nose. "I miss you so much. Every day."

"I know. Me too."

It was so seldom he got to be with her. He knew she had a life in the Capitol, friends she still cared about and her job teaching her girls at the Academy. He couldn't ask her to just drop everything and come live with him in Twelve. But he hated this back and forth dance between Twelve and the Capitol. Saying goodbye to her got harder and harder each time. She was annoying and a real pain sometimes up to the point he wondered if he'd gotten her for his sins and still he longed himself sick for her when she wasn't around.

He needed her. It wasn't an easy thing for him to admit but he did.

He felt around the bed until his hand closed around the condoms with Effie dropping kisses to his neck, nibbling on the soft skin. Effie who would never let him give her hickies. He tried to tell her "no marks" but all that came out was a soft moan.

And that was when the phone rang.

"No," Effie whined.

"Just ignore it," Haymitch muttered. He sat back against his heels, trying to clear his head enough to put the rubber on properly. The damn phone kept ringing and he hissed in frustration. Finally it died though and Haymitch slid the condom on and lay himself on top of Effie again. Their lips met and Effie spread her legs wider for him.

And the phone started ringing once more.

A sound like from a raged animal came from Haymitch and he lifted the receiver and slammed it back down. He panted, red in the face and Effie closed her hand around him to guide him into her.

When the phone rang for the third time.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

"Just answer," Effie said, exasperated. "We don't know. Something might have happened."

 _"What!?"_ Haymitch barked into the receiver.

"Oh, hello, Abernathy, hello! I was starting to wonder," Plutarch Heavensbee's voice boomed on the other end. "Happy Harvest Festival!"

Haymitch's face slumped down between Effie's breasts.

"How is life in District 12? You'll send my best regards to Katniss and Peeta, will you?" the former Head Gamemaker went on. "Did I mention we're doing a V.I.P special for our quizz show this season? About the Hunger Games. We'd love it if at least one of you three could participate."

"Plutarch," Haymitch growled. "I can't talk right now."

"'Sing your heart out!' is still our number one smash hit of course," Plutarch went on as if he hadn't even heard him. "And Katniss is still our dream participant! Tell her it's still not too late to…"

"Plutarch!"

"Yes, I know, I know. I'll get to the point. Well, Haymitch. The Anniversary Ball…"

Haymitch groaned and pulled himself up so he wouldn't crush Effie with his weight. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the condom off and tossed it at the wall.

Effie sat up as well, crosslegged on the bed she began to apply some lotion to her cheeks. It was her habit since Haymitch had a tendency to give her road rash during their sessions.

The sight of her wasn't helping Haymitch. The disarray of strawberry blonde hair, her blue eyes, red, swollen lips, her breasts and the curly hair between her legs.

When she noticed him staring Effie gave him a deadly smile that could only mean trouble. And then very slowly she lowered her hands.

Haymitch's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her cup her breasts. All saliva drained from his mouth.

"Hello?" Plutarch said in his ear. "Haymitch?"

Effie closed her eyes and gave a soft moan as she touched herself, the sight making him hard, rock hard, even with Plutarch.

"Haymitch? Hello? Haymitch, are you there?"

"What do you want for me?" Haymitch yelped into the receiver.

"I asked you about the Anniversary Ball. Can I count on you and Effie?"

"Yeah, whatever," Haymitch said, not really aware of anything but his throbbing erection and Effie pleasing herself right in front of him.

"Fantastic, it's settled then! I'll write down both your names."

"Do what you want, I don't care. Goodbye!"

He slammed the phone back and pulled Effie down on the bed so forcefully she chuckled.

"What did Plutarch want?" she smiled.

"Don't know, don't care," Haymitch growled and stooped down to crash his lips to hers.

When the phone rang, again.

"You've got to be fucking _kiddin_ ' me!"

Haymitch sprung from the bed and grabbed the phone.

"Plutarch, I swear to God! The next time you fuck Fulvia…"

"Haymitch?" a familiar voice asked on the other end. Peeta.

Haymitch sank back onto the bed, face in his palm while Effie got up with a sigh, heading for the bathroom.

"What is it, boy?"

"Is… everything alright?"

"Super," Haymitch muttered. "Whatcha want?"

"Lydia called in sick. It's a mad house down here and I have to stay by the ovens if everything's going to be done until the festival. Can you come?"

Haymitch sighed. And it was as deep as a coal mine.

xXx

The rest of the day was spent at the bakery. Peeta prepared for the Harvest Festival while Haymitch and Effie stood behind the counter. Katniss soon joined them, having been over at Hazelle's and they got to talk in between customers.

Effie had helped Peeta at the bakery before and she liked it. She was good at it even though Haymitch did his best to infuriate her with complicated and ever-changing orders of what kind of bread he wanted to buy.

First many many hours later, the four of them returned home. With a belated dinner over at the kids's house Haymitch and Effie didn't get to be alone until long past bedtime.

Haymitch splashed some water on his face in the bathroom downstairs. Every shelf and empty spot in here was completely overloaded with Effie's stuff. The amount of beauty products in this place was insane. Like being in Flavius's and Venia's hair salon, Haymitch thought watching all the bottles and jars and creams and makeup cramped together. His own one bottle of aftershave taking up most space on the middle shelf wasn't so much a need as it was a statement.

But lets face it. This house wasn't altogether just his anymore, was it? And that was something he could live with.

Effie had already gone to bed when he joined her. She lay on her side, her face clean of makeup, and he saw she was wearing his old shirt that was several sizes too big on her.

Haymitch crawled in with her with a yawn and wrapped his arm around her waist, spooning her. Already half asleep Effie entwined her hand with his holding them against her heart.

He'd just rest a moment. Night was still young. They could still pick up where they left off.

Five minutes later they were both asleep.  
 **  
Author's note: This was fun to write, especially the Plutarch part and I always love writing Greasy Sae who in my headcanon played a big role during Haymitch's childhood.** **What did you think about the story? Any thoughts?**


	4. Moments Lost

Originally requested by ellanainthetardis for a cuddling list ("The hayffie chocolate box") on Tumblr: 14 for the hayffiechoc please! (author's note: Nr. 14, "in the dark")

 **Moments Lost**

It never got quite dark in the Capitol, not down on the streets where the Capitolians celebrated. If he turned his head he'd see the large red digits of the clock down below counting down the days and hours, minutes and seconds until the beginning of the Third Quarter Quell.

Haymitch sat in the bay window with a bottle in hand and the robe tied loosely over his stomach. He'd been here for some time getting drunker by the minute and watching Effie.

They never slept in the same bed. That was a rule he'd set up many years ago when they were still in their twenties and had started doing whatever it was that they were doing.

But the stress over Katniss and Peeta going back into the arena and the hot mess they were all in had undoubtedly taken its toll on her. Now she lay sprawled out on her stomach, dead to the world and Haymitch had retreated to his bay window where he'd been watching her for the past hour.

He couldn't see her face, hidden as it was by a crown of strawberry blonde hair but he saw her breathing – an oddly calming sight in all this misery. Even in the room's dim light he saw the pale bruises on her body, caused by his eager hands. He shouldn't have been so rough with her. But it seemed the more stress they were under the rougher their sex became. His own back stung from where she'd dug her nails in when she climaxed.

He swallowed a mouthful from his bottle that was all but empty now and wondered when he'd stopped minding having her in his bed.

There'd been a time when he couldn't wait to get her out of there. Right after they fucked, each time, he felt like a traitor, like he betrayed his family's memory by being with her. He used to take long showers after, trying to cleanse himself and scrubbing the artificial smell of her perfume from his body.

And still he kept stumbling into her arms after dark, night after night, drunk and a mess, trying to forget.

He told himself it didn't mean anything. That she didn't mean anything to him.

When had it changed?

He sat there watching her sleep and tried to remember when but it was no use. Slowly without him even realizing it or wanting it she'd rooted herself in his heart.

It was like getting dandelions in the back garden that he just couldn't get rid off.

He cared about her. More than she was aware of.

He'd drunk the bottle dry and Haymitch pulled himself off the bay window to get another. He was drunker than he thought. He felt it now when he stood up, gaze still on her.

It'd been selfish to make her important to him. Did she know how much danger she was in? She must. She wasn't an idiot.

When they'd help the victors break out of the arena he could not let her out of his sight.

Snow would get her if he could.

Effie shivered in her sleep, goose bumps rose all over her naked skin and Haymitch lingered. **  
**  
There were still many hours left until dawn. He could crawl in with her. Hold her, really hold her and tell her she mattered to him, that he'd do anything to keep her safe.

He could. But he didn't.  
 _  
Maybe after we've all been bunkered down in Thirteen,_ he thought. _And far away from here._

So he pulled the cover back over her body, making sure she was warm. He left her to rest and he didn't tell her anything.

Unaware of how deeply he would regret it in just a few days.


	5. All I want for Christmas is you

It's day 2 of Hayffismas Week on tumblr so I wrote you a little Christmassy oneshot post-mockingjay. The Haymitch Who Stole Christmas: This is _the_ day for grumpy Haymitch who would rather not be dragged into this humbug!

 **All I want for Christmas is you**

One morning two days before Christmas Effie walked into Haymitch's house and found him lying on the floor.

Now, Haymitch on the floor wasn't exactly a new experience for District 12's former escort but she had seen him not 10 minutes ago and not even Haymitch Abernathy could get blasted that quickly.

She saw snow dripping from his boots, probably the reason he tripped and Haymitch met her gaze, sullenly where he lay on his back cradling his arm.

"Haymitch, when you are in so much pain you can't even get up from the floor that clearly indicates _you have to go see the doctor."_ It was the fourth time she'd said it.

He didn't answer that. Of course she knew what it was all about. Haymitch hated hospitals. And how could he not? They only reminded him of his time there after his Games and when he was forced to dry out while locked away in Thirteen.

"No need," he muttered, his face white as a sheet. "Feelin' much better actually. "Doesn't hurt as much as before."

"Mm, that's very convincing," said Effie. "Then you won't mind me giving you a hand-up…"

"Back off," Haymitch said when she took a step closer.

"Haymitch. You dislocated your shoulder when you fell!"

"All your fault then."

Effie sat down on a stool next to him.

"It was just meant to be a surprise," she said. "And if those Christmas lights were such a thorn in your flesh why didn't you just tell me? Then I would have been there holding the ladder in place for you."

"You don't go sneaking up anything else, Eff. I mean it. It's just a waste of time and money."

"I haven't and I won't", Effie sighed. "No more Christmas decorations of any kind. Now will you _please_ just come with me to the doctor? The longer you lie here the more it will hurt and if you wait with treatment you'll just risk permanent damage." Haymitch didn't respond; just stared sulkily up at the ceiling.

Effie pulled herself off the stool and sat down next to him on the floor. Haymitch's eyebrows crease together at this very un-Effie like behavior. Floor wasn't exactly clean.

"I'll tell you what," she said. "Let's make a deal. You will let me take you to the hospital and then afterwards we get back, when we are _all_ alone, we'll open a bottle of wine and… I will do that thing that you like."

"What?" Haymitch frowned. Effie smiled and leaned in, whispering it in his ear.

"Really?"

"Mm-mhm. We can do it _all_ night, if we want."

Haymitch slumped his head back against the floor. He gave a deep sigh.

"Fine."

xXx

"Well, Mr. Abernathy. Since there aren't are fractures I'm going to use a procedure known as 'reduction,' meaning your arm will be gently manipulated back into its shoulder socket."

Haymitch sat grim and sour and shirtless on the hospital bed. Effie stood by his side, holding the improvised sling that she'd made for the journey here. His shoulder looked absolutely gruesome. All swelled up and covered in bruises and it jotted out in an angle that was all wrong.

"It might take a few minutes", the man in the white coat continued. "I'm afraid it is rather painful but we have effective pain-killers."

"No pills," Haymitch muttered. With all that booze still running through his veins it would be a very bad idea. "Just pop the damn thing back in place."

"Of course."

"Do you need a hand to hold?" Effie suggested.

"It's alright," Haymitch muttered but felt a lot less confident than he sounded. _Fuck, this won't be a picnic._ "Let's just get this over and done with."

And the doctor took his arm from where Haymitch had kept it cradled close to his body and then, slowly and gently, he began to rotate it around the shoulder joint.

"Aagh!" Haymitch threw his head back. _"Gaaawd!"_ He grabbed Effie's hand, almost crushing it in his while every swearword known to man came pouring over his lips. The pain stabbed his shoulder like a thousand darning-needles and radiated all the way down his side up to the point he thought he'd pass out.

He didn't know how long it lasted. It felt like three or four years. But then, just like that, his shoulder went back into its socket. Haymitch released the breathe he'd been holding, feeling how the pain faded to just a dull throbbing.

"Fuck, that's better", he panted and he was so relieved he didn't even realize he was still holding Effie's hand. Something they never used to do in public.

"Now, we ought to do another X-ray," the doctor said. "To make sure it's..."

"No way," Haymitch shook his head. His face was dripping with perspiration. "Thanks. But it's fine. Pain's almost gone," he said and this time it wasn't a lie.

The doctor helped him into a proper sling, keeping his arm in place and told him to at least rest a moment before they went home.

Effie had a seat next to his bed once they were alone again.

"I never meant to make your Christmas worse," she said and lent him her handkerchief.

"It's not you," Haymitch mumbled, wiping the tears and sweat from his face. "Really, Eff. Christmas lights weren't that bad it's just… we never really celebrated Christmas here. For most people it was just another day when you starved. Seeing those few with means put up their Christmas decorations and all the extravaganza we were forced to watch on television it was like a mock to the rest of the district who would go to bed just as cold and hungry that night as every other night. And… old habits die hard, you know. It's not that I don't want you to have a Christmas."

Effie reached out her hand and caressed the back of her fingers softly against his hot, damp cheek; a gesture he couldn't help but like when it was Effie who did it.

"I don't need any of that," she said. "I don't need a tree or a mistletoe or Christmas lights. I just want to be with you. You and Katniss and Peeta. That's everything I could ever ask for."

xXx

Days are short in December. When Haymitch and Effie walked out the hospital doors the sky was sprinkled with stars. The night was chilly with the promise of more snow to come but Haymitch, with his arm in a sling, still lingered.

"Come on, sweetheart," he said. "We'll get one of those."

And with that he walked her over to the middle of the square where they were selling lush, fragrant, deep green Christmas trees.


	6. Christmas on the Capitol Express

**It's day 5 of Hayffismas week on tumblr. Let It Snow!: It is a truth universally acknowledged that Christmas should always come with a heavy layer of snow…**

Haymitch lay on the bed, naked but for the bathrobe tied, not very tightly around his waist. He balanced a plate filled with food from the Christmas buffet out in the dining car. Technically you weren't supposed to take it back to your own quarters but since the train had been stuck now for the past few hours the attendants weren't very strict about it.

"How's that bird tastin', Eff?" he asked.

Opposite of him, via the video telecommunication transmitter (one of Beetee's inventions) all of Effie's living room was projected onto the wall.

"It has proven very satisfactory," she said, cutting her food in neat, elegant motions. She wore a Christmas red vintage dress with her arms and shoulders bare. It was dotted with white stars all over and white fir trees around the hem. He hated to admit it but it looked good on her. Went well with her strawberry blonde hair.

The scene looked so real he felt like he needed only take a step and he'd be there with Effie despite her being many miles away.

The candles were lit, her Christmas tree decorated, the music playing softly in the background. The table laden with roast turkey, mashed potatoes, roasted root vegetables and other delicacies along with pumpkin pie and an impressive Christmas pudding that Effie definitely hadn't made herself.

They had done this exhausting back and forth dance between Twelve and the Capitol for almost three years now. He supposed you could call them a long distance couple now. Well, in a way they always were even if neither of them had put what they were doing in to so many words.

On a normal year Effie came to Twelve for Christmas and New Years but this year she'd slipped on some ice and sprained her ankle so Haymitch had reluctantly agreed to come to her instead.

Leave it to Effie Trinket to be able to put together a Christmas dinner from her sickbed with less than three days prep time.

And now he was stuck on this train.

The weather hadn't been as bad when they left Twelve but only a few districts later they had a full blown snowstorm on their hands.

The news that Haymitch was stuck somewhere between District 5 and 4 sent Effie into a state and she'd spend the next few hours on the phone being a pain in the ass while speaking to different authorities to try and find a way unstuck him.

"Knock it off, sweetheart," Haymitch said the third time she called and wanted to speak to the conductor. "It's not their fault."

"Well, you will be here on time for Christmas dinner if I'll so have to send a hovercraft after you!"

But even if Effie'd had one there was no way to navigate through this weather. The train was now moving at a snail's pace and when Effie finally had to accept he wouldn't be able to get to her tonight she calmed down.

"We can celebrate it anyway," she said.

And with Beetee's excellent video phone it was more fun than Haymitch had ever thought it would be. Even if he couldn't touch Effie's leg under the table and stuff like that, which was unfortunate.

After dinner Effie took her glass of wine and limped over to the sofa close to the Christmas tree.

"This is for you," she said and picked up an elegantly wrapped box tied up in flurry gold ribbons. And since he couldn't be there to open it himself she unwrapped it for him.

It was a thick blue gray muffler and something that looked like a wool cap of some sort.

"It's called a beanie, Effie said. "For your ruthless winters. Now hopefully you won't get as many colds that you'll pass over to me."

"Well, you shouldn't always be so eager, princess."

Effie held up the beanie next to his face.

"I was right! It does go well with your skin tone."

She smiled at him and took a sip from her glass.

"Now you'll open mine."

Haymitch had gotten her a basket of different foods from his district. Goat cheese wrapped in basil leaves, blackberry wine, cans of apple sauce. Eatable things were what he usually gave her and Effie wasn't disappointed. She had a special liking for goose eggs and a kind of ginger-spiced honey that he always made sure to include.

Effie had emptied her glass now and was refilling it.

"Oh, I do wish you were here, Haymitch", she said. "I mean, in the flesh."

The wine had colored her cheeks a warm red like always when she drank. He wondered how she could be so tipsy already. She hadn't had too much for dinner.

And then he realized. Of course. If there was one thing that sent Effie up the wall it was when an outer obstacle was too great for her to conquer. While on the phone (and on an empty stomach) she'd probably had a furious sip in between each call when they failed to get his train any closer to her city.

"I had so much planned," Effie continued. "And it's this… this…" she waved her hand in the air, searching for the word, "mirror. I had it put up on the ceiling above the bed. We were supposed to try it on Christmas night."

Haymitch grinned. _Nice!_ But all he said was,

"Better have a glass of water, sweetheart. I won't be able to put you to bed this time."

"Oh, I'm not drunk," Effie said with a good natured wave of her glass, nearly splashing wine on herself. She drank up and then went to admiring him over the rim.

"Oh, you're so handsome" she said. "We should have a Christmas toast, Haymitch! Yes, a toast! To them sexy legs that you have and your manly, muscled chest and that very fine behind…"

"How's this a Christmas toast?"

"…and especially those goodies that you are flashing me right now."

Haymitch's eyes darted down and he shifted his bathrobe, covering them up.

"Hey, sweetheart…"

Effie giggled, redder than ever in the face.

"Oh, Haymitch. I think you're amazing. I've ever told you you're amazing? I know I can come off critical but Haymitch, you're my dearest dearest."

"Alright, Eff. Think you've had enough wine for one night," he said. "Go to bed."

Effie pouted.

"But you're not here. No fun going to bed when you're not here.

But then the next moment she slumped down on the couch, tugging at a blanket until it covered her.

"Soft couch," she mumbled and burrowed her face into one of the velvet cushions. Her eyes were closed and he listened to her deep, slow breathes. Then just when he thought she was out, Effie mumbled,

"I don't wanna wait no more. Why d'ya never ask me?"

"'Bout what, sweetheart?"

"Come live with you." Her eyes were still closed but she kept mumbling. "I always wait for you to ask me but you never ask me."

Haymitch took a mouthful from his bottle.

"Didn't think you'd wanna live in a place like Twelve."

"I wanna live with you," Effie pouted. "Don't worry 'bout the mirror. I'll putitup our bedroom. You're my person. And Katniss and Peeta, they're _my_ children too. Don't wanna wait no more."

Haymitch put his bottle on the nightstand and knitted his hands over his stomach.

"Alright, princess. I'll probably regret it but if you still want me to when you're lucid I'll ask you. Go to sleep now. Tomorrow you'll have a headache."


	7. In one piece

Originally requested by rvsirene for a prompt list on Tumblr: 74. "You're in danger." For Hayffie omg the prompt kills my heart

Rated T, Catching Fire

 **In one piece**

Haymitch's hand clutched around Effie's upper arm and he pulled her with him to the bathroom of her sleeping car. The train had already left District Twelve behind and Effie's eyes still brimming with tears only made him angrier.

With a swift motion he turned on the faucet so the running water would drown out their voices.

"Wipe your tears," he hissed.

She was such an idiot! The whole country had seen her shiny eyes when she read out his and Katniss's names at the reaping. And even if the Capitol viewers probably didn't think much of it, too wrapped up in their own "grief" over their favorite victors going back into the arena, it would not have gone unnoticed by Snow. If there'd ever been a chance to keep Effie out of all this it had vanished once and for all with those tears. She was a target just as much as the rest of them now.

"Maybe I don't care, Haymitch!" Effie said, too loudly. "Maybe I don't care anymore!"

"Get yourself together damn it! Is that so bloody hard?"

"Fuck you!" she cried, tears streaming down her face and Haymitch cussed and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, keeping her close, her sobs muffled by his woolen sweater.

"My fault," she sobbed.

"It's not. Breathe, Eff. Take a deep breath."

He held her, patted her back, giving her a chance to calm a little. For a long moment they stood there with their arms around each other and the water running in the background. Finally Effie drew a shaky breath and lifted her head to look at him, her eyes red, makeup all smudged.

Haymitch took a paper towel that he held under the faucet.

"It's too dangerous," he mumbled while he dabbed Effie's face clean with a tender hand until there were no streaks of mascara left and no tears. She let him do it, with her hands still on his waist, holding on to fistfuls of his shirt.

"Gotta stay whole, Eff", he said softly. "You can't go breaking on us now. They need you." He brushed away a stray tear with the back of his hand. "I need you."


End file.
